matrixonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Messages in the Void (Episode 6.1)
Agent Gray: "Caboclo. Does this name mean anything to you, operative? Then listen closely. Caboclo was the name of one of Anome's highest ranking officers in Zion. From what we can gather, he disappeared when Anome stole the vials, and had not heard been heard of since. Untill now. Our network spiders found the following message posted on a public internet bulletin board: "His suffering must not go unpunished. Caboclo knew too much. he knew the truth." This message was posted from a local cybercafe. You will proceed to the cafe, and ask the proprietor, Robert Failing to identify the individual who used his network at 23:44 on the night of 27th. " Operator: "That's the spot. Don't touch the mice. " Bluepill: "Hey, you have a currency that moves you? Do I have to send an email. Come, I'll show you what it is? " Bluepill: "I'm not addicted ... I can stop in when I want to post messages on the forum. Only that still is not the time. Anyway, I have to see if that bastard told me ... if you said what I think he said, I will tell him four in front of everyone. " Computer: Who's up for a boycotting of Pendhurst-Amaranth? First they kill people with their cereal, now they're snapping up smaller businesses across the city, no doubt to get even more monopolies. If we don't stand up to them, who will? Show them that we won't allow our consumer rights to be trampled on any longer! Mail me for more details--we are going to make this happen, everyone! Reply Mail Close Computers: Was this weird guy in a filthy overcoat, with some kind of toilet bowl on his face. I swear! He was hanging out with some guys in suits at the club, and they were all laughing. We've got to find a better place, it's getting way too strange there.-- Z --| Robert Failing: "Of course I'd love to help, but I see so many weirdos here. Let me see ... Hm ... I remember there was a guy here that night and it was also quite a bit 'weird. She was really nervous and was only a few minutes. I remember him because he paid for a lot more. What else? Well ... His coat was without sleeves, and his head was shaved. I hope the will be useful. " Operator: "That sounds like a Unlimit! The plot thickens ... " Computer: Now! At stupid low prices! Q-Brand compact discs, for all your media and data storage needs! Don't miss this special limited-time offer just for internet users! Just input your full name, credit card number, and billing address below, and we'll rush a shipment to your door right away! (May not be valid in all states. The owners of this web site are in no way associated with the Q corporation or any of its affiliates. Prices subjected to change without notice. Please allow two to eight weeks for for shipping.) Agent Gray: "Sign. * Name * Bluepill, we're checking the description on our surveillance data. A moment. An individual matching the description was seen entering a building after leaving the cafe. Our records do not have information whether or not he left the palace. It processes and controls. " Operator: "This is the place. Nothing to report anyway. " Operator: "Hmm, still nothing. Keep looking. " Operator: "Okay. I am sure that there is nothing in it. The Unlimit who drank the vials can not log out, then I know damned if only arrived to imagine how that guy managed to disappear without a trace. " Agent Gray: "His operator is correct, {Mr/Ms} * Bluepill Name *; however, he has not considered that this Unlimit may not be one of those who consumed a cheat code vial. The others can jack off, though not as quickly and painlessly as a standard redpill. However, this is mere idle speculation. We have reveresed the surveillance query and have traced the target's movements before he arrived at the cafe, they departed from an apartment building nearby. You will proceed there now. " Agent Gray: "Data indicates that the name under which this apartment was rented corresponded to the bluepill name of a Zion operative known as "Meillak." There is no known data for this redpill after Anome's theft of the vials. We are currently cross-referencing for more information. Proceed carefully, operative. " Operator: "Hey! phone in there is ringing. Grab it, * soldier *, and i'll run a trace. " Phone: ... tone Operator: "Huh! He attacked - there was still enough time to perform a search. Back on the road we update Gray. " Agent Gray: "Proceed to the origin of the call, operating. Probably the caller knows something about this, since it is not a normal human behavior to attack without saying anything; In fact, few humans can be silent with a working phone in their hands. " Operator: "That's where the call came from. Nobody there... but I am picking up some electronic activity. " Computer: Caboclo Message 1 Anome was born in the pod. But something went wrong with his Mother. He did not accept the Matrix. He knew it was unreal. wrongly But he thought that all the people that were in it were unreal. Including his son - Anome. She talked to him at times as if he were a spy, inhuman, a tool. He devised ways to hurt him in a non-direct - causing him to fall "accidentally" letting it touch the hot stove, or fall off the porch. Her cries meant nothing. Operator: "Whoa! What the frick is that? Someone's been rooting around in Anome's past... Could this be for real? Is this from Meillak? Or Caboclo? I pulled that message down. I'm going to upload you a copy when you get out of here; I think this might be important. make sure you have some space in your inventory to recieve the item before you leave the area." Agent Gray: "Mr. * Name * Bluepill this message, a copy of what was sent in his inventory, it is very intriguing. We can not, however, verify its authenticity. We were able to confirm the other hand, based on a visual comparison with old logs, which is in fact the Meillak redpill that has moved from the apartment to the cafe. We also had confirmation that Meillak is a former member of the crew of Caboclo at Zion. It seems that Meillak try to distribute some information, perhaps without his Unlimit being aware of his activity. The message you found raises many questions, operative. It will be necessary to locate Meillak and interrogate him closely. You will hear from me again in due time. " *''Episode 6.1: "Four-armed Frenzy'' Category:Machine Missions (Episode 6.1) Category:Episode 6.1 Missions